


Perdición

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen se despierta. Tiene a Misha a su lado aún dormido. Ni siquiera se toma el trabajo de despertarlo antes de empezar otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdición

 

 

 

 **Título:** [Perdición](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kFu61Kwz4k&feature=related)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Misha/Jensen

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Spoilers:** Esto puede estar pasando ahora mismo. Hmm… spoilers en un RPS… la hostia, vamos!!! XD

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** Dos tíos wenorros teniendo sexo. Por si eso os da una pista…

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen, no gano dinero usando su nombre, no infrinjo la ley con esto y pienso que esos dos tienen sexo aunque no lo digan.

 **Dedicado:** a shir que hoy es su cumple y bueno… lo siento, no tengo nada sobre tu esposo, pero espero que estoy también te guste. Fue un placer conocerte y espero que podamos vernos de nuevo. Un beso amor!

 

 

**PERDICIÓN**

 

 

 

                Llegaron a casa muy cansados. Misha había vuelto al estudio después de las vacaciones para grabar los dos primeros capítulos. Como esta temporada iba a estar mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo, no quería alquilarse nada hasta no saber el tiempo exacto que pasaría en Vancouver, por lo que Jensen muy amablemente le ofreció su casa mientras tanto.

                Misha aceptó porque prefería eso a un hotel. Además le gustaba estar con Jensen. Era un tío super competente que se preocupaba mucho por su trabajo y le gustaba hacer las cosas bien. Como a él. Aunque si Jared se lo hubiera pedido, también le habría dicho que sí. Ese gigantón podía ser el caos personalizado, pero era un amor en estado puro. Y se reía mucho con sus bromas.

                Jensen de todas formas se le adelantó y lo invitó a su casa. Misha había llegado directamente a los estudios y había empezado a leer su guión. No le hizo especial gracia, pero tenía fe en que la cosa mejorara.

                Estuvieron rodando todo el día y no pararon ni un segundo. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa, Misha se sentó en el flamante coche de Jensen y éste condujo hasta su destino.

                Charlaron poco por el camino. El cansancio se les notaba en la cara, sobre todo a Jensen, que llevaba en Canadá un par de semanas más haciendo de director. Eso significaba que había trabajado demasiado, comido poco y dormido aún menos.

                Cuando llegaron a la casa, se ducharon por turnos y cenaron una ensalada y poco más. Jensen se fue a la cama enseguida y Misha se quedó en el sofá viendo las noticias mientras jugueteaba con el móvil. A las doce de la noche se dio cuenta de que, o se iba a la cama ya, o al día siguiente no podría levantarse.

 

 

 

                Jensen llevaba un par de horas acostado, se había quedado dormido boca arriba con la mano agarrando el mando de la tele sobre el pecho. Eso era algo típico en él. Cuando Misha llegó al dormitorio, se lo quedó mirando. La cama era grande y espaciosa y siempre la compartían a pesar de tener un cuarto para invitados. Cuarto que Jared usaba para sus perros cuando se quedaba ahí, así que Misha ni loco iba a dormir en el otro cuarto. Los chuchos de Jared eran un amor, pero dormir oliendo a perro no era lo que más le hacía feliz precisamente.

                Se desnudó, se puso un pantalón viejo de chándal sin parte de arriba  y se metió en la cama sin taparse con las sábanas. Jensen de nuevo había dejado la calefacción más alta de lo normal y hasta él mismo se había destapado durmiendo.

                Se recostó con cuidado a su lado de la cama y cogió la parte del guión que tenía que aprenderse para el día siguiente. Se puso cómodo apoyado sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo y extendió el brazo para ponerse a leer.

                Apenas llevaba medio minuto en esa postura cuando Jensen se movió tras él, arrimó su cuerpo al suyo y lo acopló quedándose pegado a su espalda, amoldándolo a él. Tras eso, siguió durmiendo.

                Misha sonrió y siguió leyendo intentando  memorizar algo, pero le era imposible. Estaba muy cansado y los párrafos y las palabras se mezclaban entre sí. Parpadeó varias veces intentando alejar el sueño sin conseguirlo y finalmente, tras darse por vencido, dejó de caer el brazo sobre la cama agarrando aún los papeles y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 

 

 

                Jensen se despertó poco a poco. Se desperezó y sin querer arrimó las caderas contra el trasero de Misha. Abrió los ojos. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido así, pero le gustaba.

                Ahora, mucho más consciente que antes, volvió a frotar las caderas, ésta vez haciendo algo  más de presión.

                Decir que había pasado de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos era quedarse corto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, le estaba acariciando la curva del trasero y tras eso había empezado a deslizar la mano por dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior para comenzar a acariciarle.

                Gracias a Dios, Misha se había puesto un chándal amplio y gracias también que se había quedado dormido con la luz de la mesilla de noche encendida, porque verle siempre era un placer.

                Misha comenzó a empalmarse bajo sus caricias, y eso que aún no estaba ni despierto. A Jensen le fascinaba su reacción, tan abierta y sincera, y se animó a seguir. Tiró del elástico de los pantalones y sólo pudo bajarle una parte. Bueno, al menos podía deslizar la mano por ahí y tocarle el trasero. Tenía la piel cálida y asombrosamente suave.

                Estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlarse. La idea de tirarse a Misha mientras éste dormía pudo más que él, así que no perdió tiempo; rodó hacia su lado de la cama para acercarse a la mesilla de noche y sacó un bote pequeño con un gel transparente. Lo abrió y se esparció un poco sobre la mano y los dedos. Los embadurnó bien y volvió a acercarse a Misha.

                Ni siquiera la sensación de tener el gel sobre la piel lo despertó. Misha parecía dormir plácidamente, ajeno a lo que su compañero de reparto quería hacerle.

                Lo habían hecho de  mil maneras distintas y en distintos sitios a lo largo de los tres años que se conocían, pero nunca lo había despertado de esa manera. Bien, ya era hora.

                Deslizó la mano entre sus nalgas y lo acarició, embadurnándole de arriba abajo. Hizo una ligera presión con el dedo y gracias al gel, éste se coló un poco más de la cuenta.

                Fue justo entonces cuando el cuerpo de Misha comenzó a reaccionar. Aún no estaba despierto, pero Jensen sabía que había comenzado a despertarse. No tuvo tiempo que perder, se arrodilló tras sus caderas y le flexionó la pierna a la vez que le bajaba el borde del pantalón hasta debajo del trasero. Una vez así, le agarró de la cadera y tiró suavemente de su nalga para abrirle y exponerle a él. Con la otra mano arrimó su erección a la entrada y presionó levemente.

                El cuerpo de Misha le dio la bienvenida, acoplándose a él y amoldándose poco a poco. Jensen estaba viviendo un infierno yendo tan despacio, pero no lo había preparado y no quería hacerle daño. Tampoco quería que Misha se despertara y lo fulminara con la mirada, como sabía que solía hacer cuando algo no le gustaba.

                Eso no sucedió porque Jensen fue muy cuidadoso y gentil.

                Sentirse rodeado poco a poco era como estar en la gloria. Tras esperar varios minutos a que el otro se adaptara a él, Jensen comenzó a moverse lentamente. Hacía un balanceo sexy con las caderas a la par que arremetía contra él probando diferentes ángulos.

                Tenía las palmas abiertas aguantándole la nalga y la cadera para poder verlo todo y no perderse detalle. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con la mirada azul de Misha mirándole. Seriamente.

                Por un momento pensó que le ladraría, o que le preguntaría qué cojones estaba haciendo, aunque fuera obvio, pero no lo hizo. Misha le sostuvo la mirada, como solía hacer para intimidar a todo el mundo, y luego parpadeó abriendo la boca para dejar escapar un jadeo entrecortado mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

                Jensen sonrió satisfecho. Esa era la reacción que él andaba buscando. Aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a ir como a él le gustaba.

                Misha se mordió el labio inferior. Aún no estaba despierto del todo. Eso que sentía era tan real… y no estaba seguro de que lo fuera. Con urgencia se metió la mano en los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse con ansia, amoldando el ritmo a los envites de Jensen. Sin vérselo venir, comenzó a correrse sobre su propia mano, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados y arrimando más el trasero hacia Jensen.

                Éste sonrió complacido y sólo entonces dio rienda suelta a sus necesidades, corriéndose dentro de él con una única estocada larga y profunda.

 

 

 

                Se dejó de caer sobre la cama tras él, en la misma posición que antes. Ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse la ropa, ni limpiarse. Le dio igual. Volvió a arrimar su cuerpo al de Misha y disfrutó de su calidez.

                Misha se quedó lacio y relajado tras el orgasmo. Había sacado la mano y se había limpiado en el chándal. Ni siquiera había llegado a despertarse del todo, cuando Morfeo parecía querer reclamarle de nuevo. Reculó un poco hundiéndose más contra el pecho de Jensen, y se volvió a dormir.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y se durmió en el acto, saciado y a gusto.

                Sí, Misha Collins sería su perdición.

 

FIN


End file.
